icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2015-16 GMJHL Season
This is the 2015-16 Greater Metro Junior A Hockey League season. This is the league's 10th season. The league issued a press release on January 18, 2016 stating that 22 teams will qualify for the playoffs. However, the same release says that the top seven teams in each division automatically qualify for the playoffs while any team that finished lower than 7th will play a series of elimination games to determine the final seed. The regular season is scheduled to end on February 14th. Membership Changes *The league added the Bobcaygeon Storm, Brantford Steelfighters, Colborne Chiefs, Coldwater Falcons, Feversham based Grey County Grizzlies, Haliburton Wolves Komoka Dragons, Kingsville Kings, London Lakers, Simcoe based Norfolk Vikings, and the Oshawa Riverkings as expansion teams *The Cambridge Bears and Rama Aces announced that they were sitting out the 2015-16 season. *The Brantford Steelfighters folded in either late October or early November. The team had a record of 2-16-0-0-4 28-131 which included a 3-0 forfeit loss on November 3rd. The team also appears to have forfeited another game to Toronto Ice Jets on October 10th. *The Grey County Grizzlies folded mid-season. *The Sturgeon Falls Lumberjacks suspended operations for the balance of the 2015-16 season sometime in late January (either the 30th or 31st as no date was on the press release) citing player injuries and a heavy school workload due to many of the players attending Nipissing University which had a faculty strike earlier in the school year and lead to a heavier school schedule due to a shorter school year. The ownership also issued in the same statement that they are taking the next few months to evaluate its' situation and make a decision on returning for the 2016-17 season. The teams last game was played on January 29th. The team forfeited a January 30th game to Parry Sound 3-0, which gave the team an 11-25-1 record at the time of their withdrawal. Standings Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P North Division xy-South Muskoka Shield 42 36 5 0 1 277 117 73 x-Temiscaming Titans 42 34 6 0 2 330 107 70 x-Almaguin Spartans 42 34 7 0 1 267 107 69 x-Parry Sound Islanders 42 32 9 0 1 288 147 65 x-Seguin Huskies 42 19 20 0 3 206 160 41 x-Bracebridge Blues 42 19 20 0 3 194 220 41 f-Sturgeon Falls Lumberjacks 37 11 25 0 1 196 244 17 x-Haliburton Wolves 42 9 32 0 1 177 336 19 q-Coldwater Falcons 42 9 32 0 1 156 338 19 q-Bobcaygeon Storm 42 3 38 0 1 138 491 7 Central Division xyz-Tottenham Steam 42 41 1 0 0 351 81 82 x-Alliston Coyotes 42 36 5 0 1 328 110 73 x-Bradford Rattlers 42 29 11 0 2 219 145 60 x-Bradford Bulls 42 25 13 0 4 226 168 54 x-Oshawa Riverkings 42 25 15 0 2 228 201 52 x-Knights of Meaford 42 24 16 0 2 226 185 50 x-Grey Highlands Bravehearts 42 18 22 0 2 217 256 38 q-Orangeville Ice Crushers 42 16 24 0 2 194 217 34 q-Colborne Chiefs 42 13 25 0 4 167 289 30 q-Shelburne Sharks 42 7 35 0 0 123 332 14 f-Grey County Grizzlies 23 1 21 0 1 60 238 3 South Division xy-Kingsville Kings 42 39 3 0 0 314 71 78 x-Toronto Attack 42 33 7 0 2 253 94 68 x-Halton Ravens 42 29 11 0 2 218 152 60 x-Niagara Whalers 42 26 14 0 2 231 149 54 x-Komoka Dragons 42 21 18 0 3 200 195 45 x-Toronto Predators 42 20 21 1 0 157 164 41 x-London Lakers 42 19 22 0 1 183 219 39 q-Toronto Blue Ice Jets 42 18 22 1 1 151 196 38 q-North York Renegades 42 7 31 0 4 118 242 18 q-Norfolk Vikings 42 4 38 0 0 98 336 8 f-Brantford Steelfighters 18 2 16 0 0 28 131 4 Notes: x- clinched playoffs, y- clinched division, z- clinched league, q- relegated to qualifier round, f- folded. Playoffs Qualifier 9th vs. 10th :Colborne Chiefs 8 - Shelburne Sharks 4 :North York Renegades 1 - Norfolk Vikings 0 Qualifier 8th vs. 9th :Coldwater Falcons 7 - Bobcaygeon Storm 4 :Colborne Chiefs 5 - Orangeville Ice Crushers 3 :North York Renegades 5 - Toronto Blue Ice Jets 1 Division Quarterfinal :Oshawa Riverkings defeated Bradford Bulls 3-games-to-none :Toronto Attack defeated London Lakers 3-games-to-none :Parry Sound Islanders defeated Seguin Huskies 3-games-to-none :Temiscaming Titans defeated Haliburton Wolves 3-games-to-none :Tottenham Steam defeated Colborne Chiefs 3-games-to-none :Alliston Coyotes defeated Grey Highlands Bravehearts 3-games-to-none :South Muskoka Shield defeated Coldwater Falcons 3-games-to-none :Kingsville Kings defeated North York Renegades 3-games-to-none :Halton Ravens defeated Toronto Predators 3-games-to-none :Niagara Whalers defeated Komoka Dragons 3-games-to-none :Knights of Meaford defeated Bradford Rattlers 3-games-to-1 :Almaguin Spartans defeated Bracebridge Blues 3-games-to-1 Division Semifinal :Tottenham Steam defeated Knights of Meaford 3-games-to-none :Kingsville Kings defeated Niagara Whalers 3-games-to-none :Almaguin Spartans defeated Temiscaming Titans 3-games-to-1 :Alliston Coyotes defeated Oshawa Riverkings 3-games-to-1 :Halton Ravens defeated Toronto Attack 3-games-to-2 :South Muskoka Shield defeated Parry Sound Islanders 3-games-to-2 Division Final :Kingsville Kings defeated Halton Ravens 4-games-to-none :Tottenham Steam defeated Alliston Coyotes 4-games-to-none :Almaguin Spartans defeated South Muskoka Shield 4-games-to-2 Champion Round Robin Team GP W L OTL GF GA P Kingsville Kings 4 3 0 1 21 9 7 Tottenham Steam 4 2 2 0 14 14 4 Almaguin Spartans 4 1 3 0 7 19 2 Final Play-in :Tottenham Steam 7 - Almaguin Spartans 2 Final :Tottenham Steam defeated Kingsville Kings 4-games-to-3 ::(6-5 SO, 3-1, 2-3, 1-6, 5-4 SO, 3-5, 6-1) :: Category:Greater Metro Junior A Hockey League teams Category:2016 in hockey